


Asshole

by Bittersugar



Category: Godless (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:09:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersugar/pseuds/Bittersugar
Summary: “你这混蛋，”警长扯着缰绳，“我当时他妈竟然真的信了你的鬼话。”Roy耸耸肩：“坏人不就应该说谎吗？”
Relationships: Bill McNue/Roy Goode
Kudos: 1





	Asshole

**Author's Note:**

> 是随缘居2018年神秘礼物季的时候送给然后太太的礼物

“瞎了，嗯？”

Roy Goode握紧监狱的铁栏，轻声轻气地喘息着。他命大，McNue警长摸着他喉咙处的那道伤疤，谁都知道Alice的枪法有多准。

“那是因为，”Goode先生扭过头，“我后面只有一个洞，警长。”

这混蛋。

Bill扣紧他的腰，使劲顶了一下。Roy终于发出声像样的呻吟，叫Bill觉得心情好多了。拉贝尔的女士已经够多了，他可不希望臭名昭著的Roy Goode也细声细语、慢条斯理地讲话。同样的，这样旗鼓相当却不带恶意的嘲讽也实属罕见。

他眼前一花，手上不由得加了力气。Goode哼了一声，却没告诉他轻点儿。这毛病时好时坏，Iyovi说他是被魔鬼迷住了双眼，原住民说他失去了影子。

影子就像船上的锚，Bill McNue早晚有一天会漂走。

但他还从未见过海，拉贝尔这地方依山傍水，可站在最高的山头也看不到海洋。

也许是警长的沉默令他好奇，Goode先生回过头看着他。他们默契地选择了背入的姿势，除却第一次的原因，他们都不太乐于见到彼此的脸。

然而此刻，那双绿色的眼睛在油灯的橙光之下，带上了点儿蓝。

McNue愣了一下，随即按着他的脑袋转了回去。

他们无意温存，谁也说不清警长和通缉犯是怎么搞起来的。Bill的眼睛坏起来一点儿商量都没有，到了晚上几乎什么都看不清。可Whitey离开后，他坐在那把椅子上，愣是看清了坐在监牢里的Goode先生。

Roy Goode，哪怕在拉贝尔这么个小地方，Frank Griffin和他的手下们也是恶名远扬。他曾猜测过对方会是怎样的人，但老实讲，这样的Roy让他有些失望。

他约摸是捅对了地方，Goode拔高了呻吟。但很快，他那险些被打穿的嗓子就像台老旧的风箱般不堪重负。Bill觉得自己骑的、操的不是个健壮的年轻男人，而是匹从嘴里喷着血星的老马。

Bill McNue这辈子还没见过喷血星的马，这话也是从那该死的Roy Goode那儿听来的。

他仍记得Mary叫他去找Alice那天，Fletcher女士对Roy Goode的事迹颇感兴趣。Bill注意到了她时不时抓紧裙摆的紧张举动，却错误地以为她对自己的到来抱有希望。

直到Goode先生站在门口，晃悠着身子、捏着裤腰说他就是 ** **那个**** Roy Goode。

警长扔掉帽子，学着他的模样揪住自己的腰带。听他轻描淡写地说自己用来复对抗三十二个不法之徒、却打算事无巨细地描述着那匹可怜的马。他和Alice对视一眼，后者同样一副难以置信的表情。

这跟他设想得太不一样——除非Goode在装傻。

“你那柄黑色握把的左轮到底扔哪了？”Bill喘息着，“别跟我说你把它弄丢了，还有那些钱，你就是冲着那个去的，不是吗？”

“我、我真的在过圣胡安河时弄丢——”

“胡扯！”

意识到这是没用的后，余下的时间里他们便不再说话。Roy粗粝的喘息几乎盖过一切，让人丝毫不怀疑这男人会在下一秒就背过气去。跟一个恶徒搞在一起已经够糟的了，更别提现在这听起来像是场粗暴的强奸。

该死的，Bill现在希望他像镇子上的女士一样细声说话了。

“你的眼睛怎么了？”

Bill看了Roy，后者正提着裤子。他看上去温和而又无害，和传闻中那个枪法奇准、令人闻风丧胆的Frank Griffin的养子形象一点儿也不符。警长听说他最少杀了十几个人，可他看起来甚至像是不太会拿枪。

“我有一匹马眼睛瞎了，”他解释道，“它走路时小心翼翼的样子跟你很像。”

又是马。

“我的妻子安娜，她生下两个孩子后就去世了。”Bill把自己陷进椅子了，“我的视力从那时候起就越来越差，也许还有半年我就全瞎了。”

“我很抱歉。”

“我不需要你的怜悯。”

警长对事情的发展感到不可置信。他几乎从不提起安娜的事，更别提自己的眼睛了。可现在，空气中还残留着刚才性爱的氛围，他却跟Goode谈起了这些陈年旧事。Roy坐在自己简陋的铺位上看着他，像是酒吧里眨着无辜的眼睛、安静听人倾诉的那种人。

不，他看上去像任何人，除了他自己，除了Roy Goode。

“说说Frank Griffin吧，你们为什么反目成仇？”

他读过报纸，大致知道事情的经过。但那依旧不能说明什么，比起结果，他更想知道原因。Griffin一行有三十几个人，Roy Goode是其中最年轻、最受器重的那个。

法警说，他因为钱的问题和Griffin闹翻了。但若真是如此，他想必早就因为在圣胡安河丢了全部的东西而绝望崩溃了。可看他的表现，似乎那些钱、枪还没有一匹嘴里喷血的马来得重要。

“这很复杂，”Roy站起来靠近铁栏，因为侧腹的伤和刚才的性事，他行动略有不便，“这事解释不清，而且是私人原因。”

他确实尽力不去想Frank了。

Roy Goode 和Frank Griffin的关系远没有大家想得那么简单，很长一段时间，Roy都把他当成自己的家人——一个不会背叛、离开他的家人。Frank是个坏人这点毋庸置疑，可他又不是那种纯粹的坏人。

这点让Roy倍感煎熬。

那些所谓的哥哥们曾今给他讲过Frank小时候的故事，那个关于屠杀、强奸以及鲜血净化的故事，还有那些赶牛鞭、棍子和刀的故事。他那时不过是个孩子，骨折的胳膊疼得要命，肚子里塞满煮过的花生。Roy怯生生地看着Frank，仿佛全天下他只信任Frank——不过事实确实如此。那时他一无所有，却怕得要命。

但Frank，还有两只手的Frank把他搂进怀里，告诉他爸爸不会伤害他分毫。

他真的没法把这十几年跟Bill McNue解释清。

“那你觉得Griffin会躲在哪？”

这问题让Roy笑出声：“Frank他从不躲藏，警长。他只会在外面大肆烧杀掠夺，为了让我良心不安。”

Bill被他们搞晕了。但显然，Roy和他那帮同伙还是有些地方不同的。但比起相信他是个好人，McNue更愿意相信这不过是一面之词。他没精力被搅进更大的烂摊子里，拉贝尔就够他受的了。警长盯着眼前的男人，依旧无法想象他在疑惑峡谷一人对抗三十二人的场面。他看上去年轻、迷茫、一点儿也不精明。

但也许，也许正是这样的外表，迷惑了那些最终死于他枪下的人。

当天夜里，Bill McNue的梦境闯入了一位不速之客。

他梦见Roy Goode骑着黑色的骏马，手上牵着一匹小驮马。马蹄下沙尘滚滚，马背上的包时不时飘出钱币。Griffin一行人策马在他身后狂追不舍，像是紧随其后的风暴或洪水。

Roy的马咳出红色的血花，而骑手抬枪结束了这牲口的痛苦。他们跌落在地，Roy拿起自己的来复。他抬手，顷刻间击中了六个人。坠马的人都死了，在落地前就死了。Goode先生弹无虚发，更是枪枪致命。

然而Griffin的手下快速地接近了他，他没时间装弹了。眨眼之间，他向一侧卧倒，闪电般地掏出那把黑色握柄的点三八左轮。

最后一枪失了手，他故意只打中了Frank Griffin的手臂。

三十二个骑手抱着必胜的决心将他们的敌人逼进了峡谷，却只有二十五个人活着离开。

Bill花了比平时更久的时间去琢磨他的梦，最后得出的结论是他应该尽快处理Goode先生，以免那场枪战的后续在拉贝尔轰轰烈烈地展开。这地方禁不起折腾，不，这地方已经被折腾得太过了。

“William！Trudy！快起来，我们要去Mary家！”

还没打他进入警局，McNue就感觉到了不对劲。

拉贝尔两位美丽的寡妇从门里走了出来，换做平时，她们根本不会正眼瞧这里。

在Bill的眼睛失明前，他还是位受人尊重的警长。可镇上发生了那种事，活下来的男人们就承受了过多的数落。Whitey以为自己会有大展身手的机会，然而镇上的女士们都把他当作毛头小子。可Roy Goode就不同了，他是位神秘而又性感的囚犯，像是块奶油蛋糕一样让女士们垂涎。

她们忍受这境况太久了——

_我有时候真希望死掉的是我们那没用的警长，而不是我丈夫。_

他自然是听过这话，但Bill往往装作没听见。他已经够瞎了，再聋一些也无所谓。尽管如此，扑鼻而来的香味还是给他造成了不小的冲击。

那个囚犯站在阴暗的牢房里，无辜地扬起手中的空盘子。

McNue心中冒起一阵无名火，不是因为这些天真的、满脑子都是男人的女士，也不是因为Whitey违背了他的命令让人来探视，却主要是对Roy Goode。

他开始希望这男人能像个凶恶的不法之徒、对着他和Whitey甚至是那些女士们破口大骂，而不是像他一直以来表现出的那样彬彬有礼。或者最起码，最起码别像只迷途的狗狗那样看着别人。

警长问手下要过他的来复，Goode先生紧张的神情叫他心情缓和了几分。

逮捕Griffin听上去极为不切实际，但Bill感谢Roy，感谢他没说出任何反驳的话。他神情严肃，脸上混合着不赞同、担忧以及其他警长读不出的东西。

McNue走到门边，借着光他可算能看清了。Whitey叉着腰，Roy则换了个姿势。

这就是他离开后仅能保护拉贝尔的力量了。有那么一瞬间，他担心自己会因为这该死的视力死在外面，他差点就把希望对方保护这镇子的话脱口而出。

“你们俩小心别把自己撑死。”

最终，他如此说道。

等他再遇到Roy Goode，天已经黑到他仅能凭着声音辨认对方了。

Bill听见他像个无赖似的说因为自己是个坏人，又看到了他把那黑色握把的点三八左轮插回了腰间的枪套。

“你这混蛋，”警长扯着缰绳，“我当时他妈竟然真的信了你的鬼话。”

Roy耸耸肩：“坏人不就应该说谎吗？”

该死的，他们走到月光之下，McNue恨透了他的狗狗眼。

——END——


End file.
